


Daddy's Little Archer

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: Daddy Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Dresses As Legolas, Cora Buys Allison A Bow, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Isaac Is A Bug, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Scott, Scott Is The Sheriff and Melissa's Son, Scott is a werewolf, erica is catwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Allison's phases is more than Derek bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Archer

**Author's Note:**

> More cute!!! Yes, I wrote another, and I know it's not Halloween, but this is what happens when I have a headache and haven't had enough sleep. WOOO!!!
> 
> So, thanks for reading the other story, it was so nice of you, and enjoy this one.
> 
> I still don't own 'em.
> 
> P.S. I quite like writing Daddy Derek. Hopefully you guys are enjoying these.  
> Bye!!!

It had started with Laura taking Isaac and Allison to the new Hunger Games movie (Erica had been invited, but she had had a doctor's appointment and couldn't go). Apparently the main character, Kitty Kat or whatever (the characters had weird names, and Derek couldn't remember them), could shoot a bow. And Allison, being five and far too adventurous for a five-year-old, had become fascinated with the bow. She wanted to learn to shoot one, just like this Kat girl, and Derek really, really, really did not want his baby touching anything remotely sharp or pointy (or that could potentially lose her an eye… or her life).

But Cora, being the 'awesome' aunt that she claimed to be, bought Allison a toy bow. She hadn't told Derek, of course she hadn't, and he had been just as surprised as Allison when she unwrapped the gift.

"A Katniss Bow!" Allison screamed waving it in the air with one hand, using the other to hug Cora's leg. "Look Daddy, Auntie Cora bought me a Katniss bow!"

"I see that," Derek responded giving his daughter a forced smile, turning to glare at his smirking sister. "Thank you, Auntie Cora," he added sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome," Cora stated equally sardonic, returning her niece's hug. When Allison let her go, Cora crouched down next to the girl, digging in the bag. "It comes with arrows, too, and a target."

"This is so cool," Allison gushed practically shaking with excitement. "I want to shoot it! Can I Daddy?" Allison turned to Derek, flashing her puppy dog eyes, silently begging.

He should have just said no, taken the bow and all its equipment, and found a deep, dark hole to throw it in, but Derek felt his resolve crack and heard himself say, "Not in the apartment, Bug, but I'm sure Auntie Laura and Uncle Nick will let you shoot it in their backyard."

"And I can show Isaac!" Allison dropped the bow back in the bag, racing down the hallway, calling over her shoulder, "Let me grab my jacket!"

The moment she had disappeared into her room, Derek turned his pale eyes to Cora, raising his eyebrows questioningly, maybe slightly judging her ability to be a grown adult.

"Oh come on," she said rolling her eyes, pushing herself to her feet, "you had a bb gun at the age of eight. And that had  _real_  bullets that could inflict  _real_  damage." She grumbled something about 'knowing first hand,' and Derek winced slightly at the memory of a two year old Cora bleeding from the leg, a bb imbedded in her skin. That also had been the last time Derek saw his bb gun (and Peter had gotten an earful that night).

"Her arrows are Styrofoam and plastic," Cora continued crossing her arms defiantly.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Cora raised one eyebrow, challenging him. "She wanted a Katniss bow, I bought her a Katniss bow. Knowing her, she'll grow tired of it in about a week."

"I only just got her out of her Black Widow phase," Derek grumbled crossing her arms tightly against his chest. After watching Iron Man 2 with Cora, Allison had made it a habit of jumping out from behind the kitchen island, squirting Derek in the face with the sink sprayer, and then kicking his shins before baseball sliding down the hallway. He had put a stop to that when she collided with the wall.

"Derek, just let her have her fun," Cora said moving forward, clapping him on the shoulder. "She's only going to be five once, you know?"

"Yes, but I'd like her to make it to six," Derek hissed just as Allison returned, wearing a purple hoodie, clutching Inky's left ear in her hand, the wolf hanging limply in the air.

"Let's go, Daddy, Auntie Cora," she exclaimed grabbing her bow and heading towards the door. Derek sighed heavily, but still grabbed the bag containing the arrows and target, following his daughter outside, Cora a few steps behind him.

* * *

Cora had been wrong. Allison did not move on from her archery phase, in fact she became almost obsessed with everything to do with a bow. She made Derek sit through Brave, The Avengers (again), Thor, and all three Lord of the Rings movies, wanting to see all of the archers in action. Cora bought her a couple of those animated, Green Arrow movies, and after watching them Allison begged for a green hoodie and a mask.

For Halloween, which seemed to creep up on Derek (like most holidays tended to do), Allison decided she wanted to be Legalos. Laura and Deaton (who had become a pretty good friend), made Allison's costume, the latter sitting through all three movies more than once, studying what Orlando Bloom wore, making sure he made it as accurate as possible.

On top of Allison's costume, Deaton had also been making Erica and Scott's, but neither were being anything remotely close to Allison's (though, Erica could give Allison a run for her money since she wanted to be Catwoman).

Two days before Halloween, while Derek and Allison were shopping for candy (they had to do it as close to Halloween as possible or they ended up eating all the candy), Derek's cell phone buzzed from his pocket. His attention on candy, Derek absentmindedly handed the phone over to Allison.

"Hello?" she answered with ease, knowing how to work the phone better than Derek on most days. "Oh, hi Mr. Stiles!" Derek looked up from the candy, turning to look at his daughter. "We're getting candy! Yeah, Daddy says it's 'cause we eat it all, but Auntie Laura says he's just lazy. Hey!" Allison shouted indignantly when Derek took the phone, glaring at her father and crossing her arms huffily.

"Hi," Derek said gesturing for Allison to pick out some candy. She immediately perked up, moving forward and grabbing two armfuls of Skittles. "What's up?"

" _Erica and I wanted to know if you wanted to go trick or treating with us?"_  Stiles asked sounding amused. " _Scott's gonna be there, along with Boyd."_   Vernon Boyd Mahealani was the adopted child of two of Stiles' friends (Danny and Ethan), and apparently he was 'betrothed' to Erica.

(When Derek asked about that, Stiles had chuckled and quickly said, "It's not an arranged married or anything. It's just, when Erica was four she came home from playing at Scott's, looked me right in the eye, and said, 'Daddy, I'm in love.' Naturally, I asked her what she meant, and she told me about Boyd and how she was going to marry him.

"It's a harmless crush, she'll probably get over it. And if she doesn't, well I've met Boyd and I would be honored to have him as my son-in-law. Plus, when Erica told him they were getting married, he just shrugged and shared his animal crackers with her. So…")

Derek kind of accepted that Erica and Stiles were a unique pair, and pretty much stopped questioning anything that came out of Stiles' mouth. It would be a much safer and healthier friendship that way. Also, he hadn't met Scott yet (Stiles' seven-year-old brother) and wouldn't mind the company.

"Alright," he agreed looking down at Allison, rolling his eyes when he saw the Kit-Kats and Snickers she had added to the pile of Skittles.

" _Cool_ ," Stiles said just as someone called his name in the background. " _That's my dad, I've gotta run. So, I'll see you on the bus tomorrow."_

"Yeah," Derek agreed and hung up.

Despite having his jeep back, Stiles had made it a habit to ride the bus every morning with Derek. It gave Allison someone to talk to (since she didn't see Isaac until she got to school), and it also gave Derek someone to talk to, too, especially since the 'coffee thing' seemed to become a regular thing.

He learned quite a lot about Stiles (the guy talked fast and talked a lot), from his favorite color being sea foam green, to him being a single father like Derek (though they hadn't gotten into the  _why_ ). He talked about his favorite movies, his favorite books, what he actually thought about episodes 1-3 of Star Wars (which had resulted in Derek admitting he'd never seen any of the movies and Stiles insisting he borrow episodes 4-6), and pretty much the lowdown on the residents of Beacon Hills

As the sheriff's son, Stiles knew everything about everyone, from old man Finstock who spent the majority of his day yelling at his dog Greenburg, to terrifying Lydia Martin and her shiny red hair (Derek had seen her and it was not strawberry blonde like Stiles claimed) and green eyes who owned the record store.

Derek already knew most of this, his brother-in-law Nick being a deputy and Laura the biggest busybody to ever walk the earth, but he just let Stiles talk. It seemed to be therapeutic for the guy, and he didn't seem to annoy Derek as much as he thought he would, so that was a major plus, too.

It also didn't hurt that Derek liked spending time with Stiles. For the first time in forever, he finally had a friend that was not five or his family, and it felt nice to be able to actually talk about adult stuff without someone asking for a drink or teasing him like Laura or mocking him like Cora.

Derek shook his head, stashing his phone in his pocket, turning to see Allison trying to hide the cart with her body, a sheepish grin on her face. He gave her a pointed look and she frowned, but still mumbled, "Okay." She turned, standing on her tiptoes to reach the pile of candy inside the cart, slowly starting to put most of it back.

* * *

Derek followed the directions Stiles had given him, pulling up to a small, two-story with a police cruiser and an old, beaten up jeep sitting in the driveway. In the backseat, Allison and Isaac whispered excitedly back and forth, Isaac's bug antennas wobbling as he nodded his head.

"Come on guys," Derek said getting out of the car. He opened the back door, unlocking their booster seats, letting them out, and the two immediately ran to the door. Derek followed them at a slower pace, nearly tripping over a fake headstone.

Allison knocked, bouncing on her heels, clutching her bow tightly in her hands. She may or may not have had a couple pieces of candy already, Derek wasn't exactly sure, but Cora's jacket kept crinkling every time she moved, so Derek decided to blame his daughter's hyperness on his evil, little sister.

The door flew open and a little boy, wearing a wolf mask, jumped at them, growling, brandishing his fake claws. Isaac took a step back, bumping into Derek's leg, clutching tightly to his uncle's jeans, but Allison jumped forward, pulling a plastic arrow from the satchel on her back, nocking it to her bowstring, and proceeded to shoot the boy with it. She still hadn't mastered how to hold the bow, so the arrow went wide, but it still hit the kid in the arm.

"You're dead werewolf," she called triumphantly, glancing back at Derek, beaming brightly.

The boy pulled the mask off, a small, dimpled face appearing, and he said, "Wow! Where did you get that? Can I try?"

"My Auntie gave it to me," Allison answered and held her bow up so the boy could see, "She said it was to piss my daddy off, but…"

"Allison Talia," Derek said sharply and she stopped talking, looking down at her boots.

"Sorry," she grumbled shuffling her feet.

"That's okay," the boy said cheerfully, "my brother Stiles says that stuff all the time."

"Really?" Allison lifted her head, and the boy nodded. "Okay." All smiles again, she followed the boy when he went inside, picking up her arrow as she walked past it.

Derek glanced down at Isaac, who looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't like that mask," Isaac whispered clutching Derek's pant leg tighter, burying his face into Derek's thigh. "I think I need to go home."

"It's alright, buddy," Derek said softly, running a hand through his nephew's hair. "I'm sure between Allison and I we can keep you safe."

"If you say so," Isaac replied skeptically, reminding Derek of Cora, but he still released his uncle's leg and cautiously walked inside, only to stop in the doorway. He turned, holding his hand out to Derek, his eyes pleading his uncle to take it. Smiling, Derek took the boy's hand and led him the rest of the way inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I think he's done," Stiles commented nodding at Isaac. The small boy snored softly against Derek's neck, arms wrapped around his uncle, candy bag somehow still held loosely in his left hand.

"Laura says he gets his sleeping habits from me," Derek joked softly, running a hand down Isaac's back. "Apparently we're both in bed by seven every night."

"You go to bed at seven?" Stiles asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nah, five-forty-five." Derek grinned at his own joke, and Stiles chuckled shaking his head. "Honestly, it is getting pretty late, and Allison is gonna probably eat her body weight in candy, so we should…"

"Yeah," Stiles agreed and the two men moved forward to collect their kids, just in time to see some ratty looking boy grab Allison's bow. Derek stepped forward, intending to do something, even with a sleeping kid in his arms, but Scott surprised him by stepping in front of Allison and punching the kid in the face.

Howling, the ratty boy dropped the bow and ran away, holding his nose. Scott picked the bow up, handing it to Allison. She took it with a smile, softly thanking him, and lightly pecked him on the cheek before bashfully running towards Derek, hiding behind his leg.

"Huh, we might have to plan another wedding," Stiles whispered to Derek, beaming when the older man glared at him. "I'm just kidding. Hey, you two," he called to Erica and Scott (Boyd having long since went home with his dads), both turning to look at him, the latter wearing a dumbstruck look on his face. "Let's go home."

On the way home, Isaac still asleep and Allison about ready to nod off, Derek heard her softly say, "I like Scott, Daddy. We should invite him to ride the bus with us in the morning."

"Yeah Bug," Derek murmured, watching as his daughter's eyes drooped closed, her breath evening out, "we should do that." Silently, he wondered if it was too early to look into convents.


End file.
